


Thaumaturgy - Abby

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1523]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby's performing some magic in the bullpen. Needless to say, Gibbs isn't impressed.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1523]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Thaumaturgy - Abby

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/02/2003 for the word [thaumaturgy](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/02/thaumaturgy).
> 
> thaumaturgy[ thaw-muh-tur-jee ]  
> noun  
> the working of wonders or miracles; magic.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #671 Make my day

“What the hell is going on here?” Gibbs barked.

“Oh hey Gibbs!” Abby bounced and waved her top hat.

“Abby,” Gibbs warned. He wasn’t going to be swayed by her innocent and cheerful smile this time.

”What? We were just practicing some thaumaturgy.”

“How about you work your miracles on my case instead?”

“Aw, Gibbs. My babies are working on it,” Abby pouted.

“One more word, Abbs. Make my day,” Gibbs voice dripped with venom.

Abby stomped her feet. “Don’t be a stick in the mud, Gibbs.”

“Abby,” Tony shook his head softly and tilted it towards the door. 

Abby frowned, but she left. Something was hinky. She’d get to the bottom of it. It wasn’t like Gibbs to be this growly. Something must seriously be wrong. 

“That was harsh, Gibbs.”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled.

“No. You know I’m right.”

Gibbs glared, but when Tony didn’t give in; he eventually hung his head. “Yeah. I know.”

“I know you lost your girls today and we’re not going to lose another one. We’ll find the child before it’s too late.”

“We better.”

“We will,” Tony insisted as he turned his attention back to his computer. He could feel that they were almost there. A little more and they’d have the evidence they needed to get a confession. That’s what would really make Gibbs’ day.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
